Pokemon Rangers: The Darkness Descends
by thejooky13
Summary: Join Annabelle,Seth,Marlene,and James as they begin their Ranger journey. They are just normal students when they are sent to the Union as extra help to fight Team Magma. With darkness and evil power growing stronger, what can they do? Oc's are available.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Rangers: The Darkness Descends**

-Okay, so I just recently finished _Pokemon Rangers: Shadows of Almia._ When I finished that, I had the idea for this.

-This all takes place in Hoenn, my favorite region!

-Hope you enjoy the story because I'm going all out with this one~! :D

**~Chapter One~**

"Oh my little girl!" My mom cried. "I'm going to miss you so much."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Mom I'm 16, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"But you'll always be _my_ little girl" She sniffled. I smiled slightly. My mom pulled me into a hug. We broke apart when my little brother, Matt, was pulling on my shirt.

I picked him up and gave me a hard stare in the eyes. He did it pretty good for a three year old. "Annabelle can't go!" He said. Matt was wary about me going anywhere. Instead of having separation anxiety for my mom, he has it for me. My mom is almost always at work so you can say he became attached to me.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I have to go. I'm going to become a big, strong Pokemon Ranger so I can protect everyone." I explained. His dark eyes were still staring into my ocean ones. "But, I have a job for you."

Matt looked up at me expectantly. "What is it?"

Smiling, I said, "To protect Mommy when I'm gone, okay?" He nodded eagerly. I put him down when my mom yelled that the bus to the boat was here to pick me up. The Ranger School was at Dewford Town. I crouched down and Kissed Matt on the forehead. "Be a good boy for Mommy." He nodded. I ruffled his brown hair. I walked out the door. My mom was waiting for me, handing my things to the driver to put in the bottom compartment.

"Good bye Annabelle." She said while kissing me on the cheek.

I gave her a hug. "Bye Mom. Try not to over work yourself." She nodded and a boarded the bus, which only had two other kids on it. My mom picked up my brother, who was now bawling. I picked a seat in the middle and waved out the window. Once I couldn't see them anymore, I turned to the bus driver. "Was I the last stop?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said. I sighed sadly. Even though I really wanted to become a Pokemon Ranger, I was still going to miss my family. "It's going to take us about three and a half hours to get from Littleroot to the docks. From there it will be only about half an hour because the boat's so fast."

"Got it, thanks." I said. I noticed a girl across the isle. She was leaning on the book bag against the window. Her was a long, light blonde that came down to the end of her back. Her hair was so straight it made mine look unnatural. My hair was a wavy, dirty blonde that came down to my mid-back. All of a sudden the bus hit a bump and the girls bag fell off the window, causing her head and body to fall along with it. I couldn't laughing to myself. "Heh heh, fail."

The girl sat up and looked at me. Her eyes were grey, but could be passed off as blue in different lighting. "Hey you, what'd you say?"

"Who me? I said nothing…" I grinned.

The girl gave me a confused look. "I thought I heard you say 'fail' though."

"Sorry, but I did." I said quickly. Her eyes widened at me and I started waving my hands back and forth. "Don't worry it wasn't in a bad way! I swear that I've done worse."

The girl just laughed. "It's okay." She giggled. "I'm sort of used to it by now. Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Marlene, Marlene Wulff." She held out her hand. I shook it and smiled.

"I'm Annabelle Chizuru. Friends?" I questioned.

Marlene smiled. "Definitely."

_**Four hours later…**_

"Ahh finally off that bus!" I said while stretching my arms and legs.

Marlene was doing the same. "I know right?" When I finally say her standing up, I realized how much taller she was than me. I was only a mere five feet, she looked almost six. A few minutes later a man walked out.

"So you three must be the new students Marlene, Annabelle, and James. I'm Mr. Jacobson. Depending on what you score during the placement test, I will be your teacher." We all nodded in understanding. "Follow me. Don't worry, your bags are being sent to your rooms."

The three of us walked with Mr. Jacobson. Marlene leaned down and whispered, "What do you think the test's going to be?"

"Dunno…" I shrugged. Mr. Jacobson led us into a room.

He pulled open a cabinet and took out three red and blue things. "These," he said as he handed us them, "are your school stylers. They can only be used here. They have the capture, release, and communication functions. Press the button with the line down the middle to activate capture mode. To release the Pokemon press the button with the cancel sign in the middle. The other one is for communication with other sylers you have yours hooked up with. Once you become a real ranger you will get a full styler."

"Umm… Mr. Jacobson… What is the placement test?" The boy named James asked.

Mr. Jaconson chuckled. "Well, since you asked we'll start with you Mr. Adams." James reluctantly stepped forward. "All three of you will be performing a simple capture. Your job is to try and to get the Pokemon to become your friend. Try to let your feelings connect and reach the Pokemon your trying to catch. Remember to go in circles."

James' capture took about seven minutes. He was going well until the Pikachu started sending out small electric shocks, which broke the capture line several times. Mr. Jacobson smiled at James and told him he did a good job. "Okay, so which one of you is Annabelle Chizuru?"

"That would be me." I said confidently. I stepped forward, hoping I could to the least bit better than James.

Mr. Jacobson looked at me. "You ready Annabelle?" I nodded nervously. He opened another cage and a Mudkip came out.

"Here I go." I said activating my styler. The blue antenna came sliding out. I aimed at the Mudkip, who was walking around. I moved my left arms in circles and the capture line came out and started circling closer around the Mudkip. One it realized what was going on it started to use the move bubble. I quickly jerked my arm up, still circling a bit, so the capture line would go above it. Once it finished I brought my arm back down and looped even faster, trying to capture it before it could try to break the line again. Out of no where the line closed in on Mudkip and a circle came around it. After three more second of looping the circle around Mudkip burst open and tiny lights came glittering down and disappeared. "Yes." I breathed.

"Capture complete." The styler said. Mr. Jacobson was looking at me with a surprised look on his face.

"That was amazing." He said. "A minute and 37 seconds. That's a new record." He shook my hand. "All we have left is Marlene Wulff."

Marlene stepped forward. "I'm ready to roll." She said excitedly. Mr. Jacobson chuckled for the second time and opened the third cage. A Plusle came tumbling out. Marlene started looping. An unexpected tackle caused her capture line to break, but she quickly recovered. A circle closed in on Plusle about thirty seconds later. After that it burst open and the same glittery lights came falling down. I heard her styler say 'Capture complete.'

"Another amazing job. A minute and 43 seconds." Mr. Jacobson said as he shook Marlene's hand. "You now have the third place record Ms. Wulff." Mr. Jacobson turned to me. "And you, Ms. Chizuru, hold the first place record. Just wait one minute and I'll have your rooms and schedules printed out." After two minutes we were given our schedules and told to release our Pokemon. After we did that we were told to go to dinner.

"Congrats on the first place record." Marlene said.

I smiled. "Likewise for the third. I think we both have some real potent-" I cut my own self off because I tripped and fell on the floor.

"Yeah, you have potential alright." Marlene joked.

**~End of Chapter One~**

_Okay sooooo what did you guys think? Want more? Please leave your reviews._

_***P.S. I have opening for some OC's. Please message or comment requesting one and I'll give you a part no matter if you want good or evil (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Rangers: The Darkness Descends**

-I don't own Pokémon or anything related to it, only this story line.

-I'm still going all out~ :D

-Thanks to all the people who sent in OC's. Debuting today is unicorn2010 and PhantoMNiGHT321.

-Thanks to the people who reviewed too.

-There will be jumping between people as I feel necessary.

-Beta'd by Siriusorremus (aka Marlene)

-FYI: The ranger academy starts when people are 14 and goes until they are 20 or until they graduate early. The only non OC's so far are the teacher, James, and some one who you will meet later (Seth).

-I'm trying to make it so everyone has equal time, doing that's going to take a lot of work. This chapter is sorta a filler that leads to all the good stuffs~

**~Chapter Two~**

_**Raika's POV**_

I grimaced as I shoved the tasteless food of the Ranger Academy in my mouth. Damn administrators. Who do they think they are, sending me here to do undercover work as a student anyways? Why couldn't they send some newbie or something? Sometimes doing work for Team Magma is hard, but you got to do what you got to do.

Listening to some guy complain to his friends about how some girl broke his record for fastest capture was _really_ getting on my last nerve. If you couldn't tell all ready, I'm on more of an edge than I usually am.

"I bet she cheated." He said. Cheaters, I hate them so much it isn't even funny. "No way it was one minute and 37 seconds."

I glared at the kid, my red eyes narrowing. "Will you take a minute to shut your mouth dumb ass, or do I have to do it for you?" The black haired kid eyed me up and down, taking note of my eyes and my spiky blonde hair. He was probably trying to remember my face.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." He taunted with a smirk. That's it. My last nerve? He just snapped the stupid thing in half. "Oh look, he's mad."

I lunged for that guy's pretty boy face. "Shut your damn mouth!" I came in contact with him. We fell to the floor pretty hard. I heard someone groan in pain, but it wasn't a guy. _God dammit, what'd I do now?_I thought angrily. I pushed my self up only to see a girl with light blonde hair and grey eyes staring at me. Before I even had a chance to explain, she knead me where the sun doesn't shine. I keeled over and she got up. In the background I heard the black-haired kid laughing at me.

"See what happens when people mess with me Annabelle?" The mysterious girl said giggling. God is she going to have it tomorrow.

"It was an accident." I breathed. She just waved me off and she walked away with her friend, who was also blonde. I heard people mumbling as I got up that those were the two new kids that just arrived here today. Apparently the girl 'Annabelle' broke the record for the fastest capture, her friend breaking the third. Putting up with all this crap is going to be harder than I thought.

_**Marlene's POV**_

Me and Annabelle walked back to our room laughing (yes, we were put in the same room). "Why'd you do that?" She asked me, still laughing.

I shrugged. "I don't know…just felt like it that's all." I remembered the look in the kid's eyes, practically emotionless except for the slight hatred. Hmm… wonder what made him mad? Meh, he'll get over it. "You know who I feel bad for?"

"Who?" Annabelle said giving me a confused look.

"James." I sighed. "We sorta left him in the dust back there."

Annabelle thought about this for a moment. "Yeah… I guess we did, kind of. Never properly introduced ourselves." She stoped talking to think. "Hey, I have an idea…" The sentence sort of died out as we opened our dorm room door. When she opened the door, there was some other girl in there. Judging by the look on her face, she was not amused. She had her brown hair tied up in a high pony-tail in a way so that her blonde high lights and layers were still visible. She was obviously getting ready for bed because she had her pajamas on.

"I'm Pamela, 19." She said a bit angrily. "And I suppose you two are the dynamic duo I've been hearing about all day, right?"

Annabelle answered for us. "Yeah, I'm Annabelle. That's Marlene. We're 16. Nice to meet you too."

"Do you have a problem with us?" I asked Pamela.

She only glared at me. "Yes, there is a problem. You wanna know?"

"Obviously." I stated.

She stood up and climbed to the top bunk of one of the beds. "Well I'm not telling you." She shouted. I heard Annabelle muttering something about how rooming with her is going to be a joy.

_**Pamela's POV**_

Seriously, who did they think they were? I worked my butt off for the past three years just to get into the advanced class, while they just got thrown in. Worst part is I have to room with them because all my friends already graduated. Maybe I should mess with them a bit… Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I whipped out my phone and texted some kid I met earlier.

_To: Seth P_

_From: Pamela_

_The girls who r threatening to beat u r rooming w/ me. Want 2 get back them somehow?_

Okay, I admit it. I do have an evil side. But it's only showing because I can't stand people like them. This is not because I'm jealous or anything.

_To: Pamela_

_From: Seth P_

_Sure, here's the plan…_

I smirked, knowing this plan would go absolutely great with no interruptions.

_**The next day…Annabelle's POV**_

I sighed. Mr. Jacobson was giving Marlene, James, the blonde kid from yesterday (who apparently arrived the day before us), and I a test to finalize our submission into the advanced class. It's a wonder how James made it back here. I hear he's very smart.

Mr. Jacobson had to go out so he sent in some kid named Seth to watch over us. I was doing fine until a piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it. _Stubby little brat. _I am on the short side, but I'm not fat. I looked up to see that kid Seth smirking at me. What'd I ever do to him? Was he another Pamela? I ignored Seth and got back to work. The blonde kid, whose name I found out is Raika, looked mad. He gritted his teeth and stared at his test while sending the occasional glare to Marlene and Seth. Another paper landed on my desk. Before I even had the chance to read what it said, Pamela came crashing through the door. She looked frazzled and distressed. She babbling quickly about how she needed everyone's help with something and that we needed to come with her. The worst part is, I think she's serious.

**~End of Chapter Two~**

_Okay, so what'd you guys think? Good enough? Please leave your reviews, thanks!_

_Next Chapter if full of action :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Rangers: The Darkness Descends**

-I don't own anything that has to do with Pokemon, only the story line.

-Thanks to people who reviewed.

-Sorry for taking extremely long to update. My other computer was having a problem and I haven't been able to fix it, so I'm using my very stupid and slow Netbook.

-If you happen to like, favorite, so subscribe to this story and see that I haven't updated in over a week or a week in a half, I'm giving you the leeway to yell at me and tell me to get off my lazy butt and type. I'm a really bad procrastinator. This doesn't mean flame or anything like that.

-This chapter is dedicated to SeriousOrRemus, who told me to get off my lazy butt and use my stupid Netbook to type. I love you xD-

**~Chapter Three~**

_**Pamela's POV**_

"C'mon guys, I really need your help!" I said.

Annabelle rolled her eyes a bit. "Are you sure you're not joking? You do know we're in the middle of a test right?"

"Yeah but I really need you guys. Everyone else was too busy. Just this one time. Please?" I begged.

Some kid with curly, sandy blonde hair stood up. "I'll go…" Boy is he soft.

"Alright, anyone else?" I asked.

"If James is going then I'll go too." Marlene said defiantly. She really should be worried. She's falling right into our little trap. I watched as Annabelle stand up reluctantly.

She sighed and walked over to where Marlene and James were sanding. "This better be worth it."

"Great, thanks you guys. We can leave now." I said feigning a half nervous smile.

"Wait." Marlene said. What could it possibly be this time? "Raika, get off your butt. You're coming with us."

The guy Raika looked up, half glaring. "Why me?" He said sounding a bit angry.

"Because I'm telling you to." She said. And with that she grabbed his sweatshirt and dragged him along with us.

_**Marlene's POV**_

Okay so Pamela wants us to go to the basement. She claims that there was a really loud banging down there. Do you wanna know how we decided pairs to investigate? We drew straws. Who even does that anymore? I got paired up with Raika, ugh. That guys just gives off the 'F off' vibe. Annabelle was with Seth, and Pamela with James.

"Let's go." I said lamely. Reluctantly he followed.

He looked at me, studying my face and stuff like that. "You know what? Maybe you're not that bad… but then again, you were being a bit-"

"Don't even say it." I said. "If you do, you'll most likely get kicked again." He shut up, but continued to stare at me. "What?"

He looked away. "It's nothing really…" He said. I could have sworn I saw the slightest blush, but you never know. Sighing I walked on. We were in charge of the rooms in the north. We barely got anywhere before we were interpreted by the biggest, ear piercing shriek I ever heard.

"Holy shit." Raika said jumping a bit.

I almost screamed myself. "What was that?" Raika was already out the door seeking the noise by the time I sad that."

**~End of Chapter 3~**

_Really short and really late I know. I'm so sorry please forgive me! Please review too. *is getting ready to be beaten by SeriousOrRemus* OMG this was another filler, sorry AGAIN. I'M SUCH A FAILURE!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon Ranger: The Darkenss Descends**

-OMG SUCH A LONG TIME! *bows repeatedly* I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry you guys. You have no idea… I have all this guilt piled up on top of me *cough* SiriusOrRemus *cough cough* added to the sorry-ness. Do you guys forgive me? Being introduced this chapter is my sister and AceTrainer777.

~This chapter WILL surpass 2,000 words. A PROMISE I WILL KEEP!

-Random Facts About Me: Listening to Vocaloid helps me type (ily Kaito and VY2 Yuuma xD!), I like LOVE typing in Raika's and Marlene's POV and idk why, this was so random that I'm starting to think that I'm still procrastinating while writing this… o.O

-IMPORTANT! If you or anyone you know want to take over Seth and James as an OC please PM me or have them PM me right away! I really need this. Doesn't feel right if they're not "real". I will just tell them Seth's and James' looks and the bits or personality you've seen and then they can fill in the rest. Thank you.

**~Chapter Four~**

_**Marlene's POV**_

I quickly followed Raika. "Must you walk so fast all the time."

"Yeah. Gotta problem?" He said sort of non-angry… Surprising. We continued walking down the dark hall. It seemed almost too quiet. "You scared or something'?"

I shook my head. "Why would you say that?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're shaking."

"I'm just cold." I stated matter-of-factly. To be honest, I am a bit scared. But I would never tell him that.

We heard muffled speaking. I stopped to listen. It was coming to the room on my left. I walked to the door. Raika looked at me weird. "What are you doing?" I put my hand up, signaling for him to be quiet. I stood back and kicked the door open. Too bad it didn't fall in. That would have been awesome.

_**Annabelle's POV**_

Okay so I was just standing there when I felt something grab my leg and make a noise. My natural response? An ear piercing shriek. What else was I supposes to do? I think I shattered Seth's eardrum. Poor guy. It wasn't smart of him to be standing so close to me.

"What the eff was that for?" Seth yelled. He was covering his ears.

I shrugged. "Something grabbed me." I said meekly while whimpering. I was just about to calm down when the door kicked open. Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod do people seriously want me to die of a heart attack today? Seth grabbed me and covered my mouth before I could scream again.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" I heard Raika growl angrily.

"Annabelle thinks something grabbed her." Seth said mocking me.

I pointed to where I was standing before. I took Seth's hand off my mouth. "But something _did_ grab me! Right over there!"

"Put a sock in it you wuss." Seth said letting go of me. I glared at him, but I don't know if he could see me.

I took out my phone and shone the light around the room. I saw something that strangely looked like… human bodies, I guess? Oh my Lord… They ARE human bodies. I saw Marlene follow the light of my phone. "Guys, she was right. There are two people right over there!"

I walked over to them, still scared. "One looks pretty young. The other is probably around our age. Both girls."

"I got this." Marlene said. She sort of looked determined. She motioned for Raika to follow. "Let's get her up." Raika nodded. The hoisted up the mysterious girl and put one of her arms around their shoulders and started to walk out.

I walked over to the younger girl and bent down to pick her up. She looked light enough for me. "Move I'll lift her." Seth said.

"But I-" He didn't let me finish.

"No. I'll do it." He said a bit mad. I huffed, letting him have his way. He picked up the girl and we followed out after Marlene and Raika.

_**Raika's POV**_

We were currently being half thanked and half yelled at by Mr. Jacobson. He thanked us for finding those girls. He yelled at us for leaving the test. That Pamela girl and James were off the hook since they some how 'alerted' Mr. Jacobson that we left. It was all Pamela's idea so I don't understand how we got in trouble. Brat.

We were to go back to the test and still have Seth watch us as an authority figure, which I don't get. Why can't he just get another teacher? I silently followed the group to the class room. _Why _did that little girl look so familiar? I couldn't place my finger on it. It was slowly making me angry so I stopped thinking about it.

We reached the class room and took our seats where our tests were. Stupid things. Wish I could just actually leave. Almost everything about these stupid Pokemon rangers made me angry. They will have to learn to obey Team Magma before it's too late anyways. After half an hour I finished the exam. I looked around the room. Marlene was dozing, James was zoning out, Pamela was writing on the board, Seth was flicking notes to Annabelle, who was either red from being angry or red from blushing. I couldn't tell which.

The door opened. "Okay boys and girls. I will collect your test papers now. You will have your grades by tomorrow morning." Mr. Jacobson said sounding tired. "I don't want a repeat of today kids, no matter how urgent the situation."

"But I thought Pokemon Rangers were taught to respond to anyone that needs help no matter the situation." Annabelle blurted out.

Mr. Jacobson blinked at the small girl. I smirked. Maybe this girl did have an attitude, even if she was scared out of her mind before. "I was just saying that Pokemon Rangers usually don't hesitate to respond to people and Pokemon in need. I thought that that's what were here for. To learn to protect Pokemon and people alike."

"Answer back one more time Ms. Chizuru and you will have detention after classes and tomorrow." Mr. Jacobson's voice was stern and strong.

All eyes fell on Annabelle. She stared Mr. Jacobson right in the face. This was getting good. She opened her mouth. "I was just saying what's right. You know it too, I bet." She chided.

"That's it!" The teacher said raising his voice. "You have now earned yourself a detention _and _your friends can now join you. That does not include Pamela and James."

"I agree with Annabelle." Marlene said from her corner.

"Two days now thanks to Ms. Wulff"

Seth looked pissed to no end. Pamela was smirking evilly. What about em you ask? I was in rage! I came here to do a stupid mission, not wasting my time in detention with these idiots! Argh I'm so mad right now! I have to go blow off some steam before I accidentally punch someone's face in.

I got up and left the room with out a word. Not even the stupid teacher stopped me. Damn retards. I'll deal with them later.

_**Pamela's POV**_

I smirked. I couldn't help it. Seth kept on sending me angry looks, but oh well. At least I got Annabelle and Marlene detention. That will teach them not to get ahead of themselves when it comes to me. I feel bad about Raika though. Poor angry dude didn't deserve this. I fixed my teal halter top.

"I feel bad for you guys." I said as soon as Mr. Jacobson left, not even trying to hide the happiness.

Seth shot me a dirty look. "The plan didn't even go as planned! You promised I wouldn't get in trouble! Dirty liar. Tch…"

"_I _never promised anything." I drawled. I admit I was being a little over the top mean right now, but that was the least of my worries.

"This was planned?" Marlene shouted, exasperated. I nodded. "Why?"

"You tell me! You know what you and you-" I pointed to Annabelle, "over there did! You deserve this!"

Annabelle yelled at me next. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about! Like seriously!" She huffed angrily. Even more red then she was before. "When you're ready to come talk like a civilized person, you can find me in the dorm." She walked out angrily. Marlene and Seth followed her. James just started at me, surprised I planned all this. I didn't care, but I still have to face those two later.

_**In the infirmary, Rachel's POV**_

I groaned. Why did my head hurt so much? I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright lights. Once I adjusted I sat up. Jenna was on the bed next to me, all safe and sound, which is good. Maybe if I never agreed to travel with her she would never be in this mess with me.

"Jenna." I whispered. "You up?"

The small girl nodded slightly, sitting up too. "Where are we Rach?"

"I think were in the nurses office at the Pokemon Ranger's school." It was pretty obvious where we were. Outside there was the ocean and the beach that could be nothing but Dewford Town's clear sand and waters.

Jenna looked confused. "How'd we get here?"

"I… I cant remember." I fingered at my hot pink heart locket. It had an arrow through it.

Some lady wearing a nurses outfit walked over to where we were. "Oh! You two are awake, great. I just need to ask you a few question." She sat down. "What are your names?"

"I'm Rachel Lanai, that's Jenna Routanbet." I said trying to be nonchalant.

The nurse looked surprised. "You mean _the _Jenna Routanbet?" The girl shook her head yes, her shoulder length, light brown hair moving with her. "Well, okay then. Now the next question…"

The nurse proceeded with the annoying questions. I only looked up when I couldn't hear her, other then that I was focused on fixing my precious sunglasses.

_**The next day after classes, Marlene's POV**_

Yay my first detention! Just joking. I totally agreed with Annabelle yesterday, but I'm still not happy about going there.

Annabelle, Raika, James, and I all made it into the advanced honors class thingy. We, excluding James but adding Seth, walked to detention in Mr. Jacobson's room after class.

"Sorry about this you guys." Annabelle said in a low voice.

I patted her on the back. "Not a problem. I totally agreed with you." She smiled a bit. Raika nodded his head, but showed no interest. Seth, surprisingly didn't say or do anything. He usually has more of a motor mouth than me and Annabelle combined.

We reached the classroom and I opened the door. We were welcomed by Mr. Jacobson's droning voice. I sighed. He told us to sit one in each row (there were four of them, perfect). Annabelle all the way in the back by the windows. Seth took the middle of the row next to her. Damn. I wanted that spot. Raika also sat in the back, but in the row next to Seth's. Which means that I have to sit by the door. Just great. All I wanted to do was sit by my friend, but no. I sighed.

"You will stay here for an hour and 15 minutes. You all know why you're here. Anyone that talks will earn you all an extra day." Said Mr. Jacobson. Raika glared at him. Why does he seem so angry all the time? I should find out.

I looked over at Annabelle. She was staring out of the window, watching the ocean waves push and pull. I doodled on my hand with a pen. I jumped slightly when the phone rang. What? It surprised me.

"Mhmh… Okay… Got it, I'll be right there." Mr. Jacobson said. He gave us a stern look. "Don't even think about moving or talking." And with that he walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Seth spoke. "This sucks."

Raika nodded in agreement. Annabelle looked at Seth. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't do anything to get us out of here." Seth said glaring at her.

"Oh no! Don't you go glaring at me when you and Pamela planned this. You only have your self to blame." She retorted and crossed her arms. Seth sighed, knowing that Annabelle had won. I laughed a bit, but he also gave me a dirty look. I think we're all just lucky the teacher left. I hummed mindlessly.

The door opened quickly. "Just checking in on you guys." Mr. Jacobson said. "Just remember what I said." He left again. I heard a sigh from somewhere. The rest of the hour was going to be long and boring.

**~End of Chapter Four~**

_Final Word Count: 2,165!_

_I'm so proud of myself. Thank you guys. You all MUST message me a few days after this so that this never happens again._

_Thank you all so much. I love you guys! REVIEW! They help me. Apologize for any mistakes, I didn't really have any time to re-read through this._


	5. Urgent note!

**URGENT AUTHORS NOTE!**

Hey guys, its been a while… Wondering why? I bet you all are.

A few days ago I LOST MY USB that had many important things, including the drafts and info for this story.

Once again people: A few days ago I LOST MY USB that had many important things, including the drafts and info for this story.

I'm so sorry! You guys have no idea about how mad I am at myself. This story will be on hold until I'm able to locate my USB.

Once again, I'm really sorry )': I'm crying…


End file.
